Hetalia wordfun
by samy1250
Summary: Good if you want to laugh! The nations talk about common things...and it keeps sounding perverted! Part 2 up! RATED M! with mostly England, America, France, The Axis, Prussia, Hungary, Romano, Spain, Switzy, Liechtenstein, Poland and Liet REVIEW PLEASE
1. Part 01

Got inspired by a german forum about sentences with two meanings. Unfortunately many of them aren't funny in here since MANY german words have a double-meaning. But there were still some good ones!

Part 1 of the double meaning jokes!

Yes, these things DID happen but I'm transferring them into Hetalia

Please don't tell me how this isn't funny!

R&R

X

**World meeting:**

**-England gives out business papers-**

**America: *moans loudly from boredom***

**England: shut up you git! Just imagine how I must be moaning, thinking of you!...GAH NO! I didn't mean it that way!**

X

**France and Prussia are running:**

**-Prussia wins-**

**France: Maybe you're faster but I can do longer!**

X

**Hungary: I've got a sore throat. What would help?**

**Prussia: A bit of sucking? (on cough candy but you can view it differently)**

**Hungary: *hits his head repeatedly with frying pan***

X

**The Italy brothers, Germany and Spain are camping. There are two tents, one for Spain and Romano, the other one for Germany and Italy. They all sit in the latter tent and talk. Suddenly, Romano and Spain go back to their own.**

**Germany and Italy are alone but hear sounds from the other tent.**

***shuffling for a long time***

**Spain: No let's try something different**

**Romano: AH OHhhh Yeah that's AWESOME***

**Germany and Italy giggle a bit**

**Romano: DAMN IT! Your thing must go deeper otherwise it feels like shit!**

**Germany and Italy burst out laughing**

X

**Axis meeting:**

**-Japan hasn't arrived yet-**

**Germany: Look Italy, that's Herr Schtick! I found him in the forest once.**

**Italy: Vee! That's a cool stick.**

**Germany: But I should hide it from Kiku, he's embrassed about words with double-meaning.**

**-Japan arrives, Germany hides the stick under the desk-**

**Italy: *fumbles with the stick under the desk***

**Germany: *does the same***

**Japan: Would you please stop doing that?**

**Italy: Vee but I'm just playing with Germany's stick!**

**Japan: O.O **

X

**World meeting:**

**-Different seating, everyone meets new people.-**

**-Japan and Hungary talk-**

**England: gah would you stop talking please?**

**Japan: But this is the first time we get to talk...**

**France: Oui oui, the first time always hurts.**

X

**Prussia: Man Hungary, why won't you admit you love the awesome me?**

**Hungary: Grr stop it or I'll bite something off! (She meant his head)**

**Prussia: *bursts out laughing* I always knew you wanted to!**

XXX

***german is funnier since the word "geil" means "awesome" and "horny" at the same time**

**Soo that's it for now...reviews make me happy and maybe there'll be more updates this way :)  
**


	2. Part 02

OMG I already gt a review and it hasn't been an hour *is happy*

muffins98: THANK YOOOOOU! *gives you pasta and tomatoes* ENJOY!

Part 2!

XX

**-Liechtenstein opens a pack of ketchup-**

**-France pops up behind her-**

**Liechtenstein: Och my opening is too small**

**France: No opening is too small for me**

X

**-America eats an orange-**

**America: Hmm I got really big oranges! *accidently gestures to his chest***

**France: Wow these are some melons!**

**-America doesn't get it-**

**France: Some people like to suck on the oranges.**

**America: Yeah, England always did that**

X

**Germany: Italy, are you comming?**

**Italy: Vee you remind me so much of brother France. No I only come when in bed.**

X

**-Lithuania visits Poland-**

**Lithuania: Uh feliks, where is the entrance to the toilet?**

**Poland: Liet, it's totally on the like backside**

X

**Hungary: I'm an expert at riding. I'm propably one of the best riders you'll ever see.**

**Prussia: Okay then give it to me**

X

**World meeting:**

**-China fumbels under the desk-**

**China: Nhgg! I can't get it out!**

X

**-America broke his arm-**

**America: GAH My thing (the thing people with broken bones need to wear) is itching!**

X

**-Liechtenstein slept over at Hungary's, goes back to her brother-**

**Switzerland: So how did you spend the night?**

**Liechtenstein: Like when we two sleep together, brother**

X

**-England and Norway talk about magic and spirits-**

**England: I spoke the spell and the stick in my hand grew and grew!**

X

**-Spain and Romano work at the computer, computer crashes-**

**Romano: damn it!**

**Spain: Just pull the plug.**

**-Romano pulls the plug, plug doesn't go back in-**

**Romano: You damn thing, it won't go into the fucking hole!**

X

**-Italy is at France's-**

**Italy: Vee I would like to try "Sex on the beach". Can you do that for me?**

**France: *Rape-face* Yes Italy, I can do it.**

XXX

Okay so it gets really difficult to find good jokes but I'll try my best and write everything down that comes to mind!

Please review!


End file.
